The Desaturation
The Desaturation is an evil biome where, as the name suggests, everything in it is black and white. Anything outside of the Desaturation will NOT appear black and white, but it's contents will. White Solution can be bought from the Steampunker if she lives in the biome or if the player uses Discolor Powder. It will convert normal grass to discolor grass. This is naturally generated, and a world has a chance of 1/''evil biomes, including those in this wiki'' to have Desaturation, Corruption, or Crimson, or anything else in this wiki. All Hardmode enemies, except the Magic Scraper, will drop Drained Flames. Blocks and Items * Blackstone * Black Ice Block * Blackwood * Blacksand * Discolor Mushroom * Discolor Grass * Discolor Dirt * Black Chest (underground and caverns) * From Black Chest: ** Any pre-hardmode bars 6-9 ** White Torch 10-20 ** Any potion * Blackout Ore * Paint Buckets ** Paint Buckets spawn underground. Like Shadow Orbs and Crimson Hearts, smashing them will summon it's boss. Drops * 20% - Paint bucket - It is a light pet item that summons a jumping Paint bucket, which follows the player around and emits dim, white light. The bucket can't move through solid objects, and gets slown down by liquids, but it moves quickly. It can be also be in Desaturation Crates, which are obtained by fishing in The Desaturation. * 20% - Band of Insanity - When under 50% health, 5% more damage, 2% critical hits.When under 25% health, 10% more damage, 4% critical hits. * 20% - Paint-Scrape - A sword that leaves white paint particles. It's hitbox is big, to hit further, but it is slower than normal. 20% -''' Paint Slosher - '''Attacks like the Shadowflame Hex Doll. Shoots weaker, white paint tentacles. * Enemies All enemies will drop Albino Veins, which can be used to craft the Broken Brush at a Desaturation Altar. * White-Out Zombie ** A white zombie that will chase the player, dealing around 9 damage if the player has no defense. * White Slime ** Acts like ordinary slimes. Deals 20-40 damage if the player has no defense. * Desaturate Mimic (Hardmode) ** Desaturation version of Corrupt/Crimson/Hallow Mimic. * Paint Eater ** A white worm that uses Worm AI, dealing around 15-30 damage. * Discolorer (Hardmode) ** A white zombie carrying a bucket and throws black paint at the player which deal 72 damage, and 60 if the player touches the zombie. The paint is long range. * Magic Scraper (Hardmode + Underground) ** Desaturation counterpart to Enchanted Sword/Cursed Hammer/Crimson Axe. It looks like a Paint Scraper with a white glow * Desaturator (War Mode) ** A larger version of the Paint Eater, and deals around 55 damage and has 10 defense. * Colorkill (Boss) ** A boss that is summoned when 3 Paint Buckets are smashed or when using a Broken Brush is used in the Desaturation. *** Broken Brush is crafted from 30 Discolor Powder and 15 Albino Veins Gallery Category:Biomes Category:Evil Biome